O festival das lendas de amor
by Gih Bright
Summary: Festivais sempre trazem algumas lendas que podem ou não se realizar. Um fic meio nonsense que tem um pouco de OOC e fiz no pc do meu trabalho. Gaalee e sasunaru platonico.


**Oi! Fic feita no serviço enquanto eu n tinha nada pra fazer... n.n qnto as outras fics minhas talvez no fim de semana e/ou 2º feira u.u Nee essa aqui é uma oneshort mto mal feita **

**ITACHI: incompetente u/.\u ... **

**Ò.Ó (soco no Uchiha)**

**ITACHI: X/.\X**

**O festival das lendas de amor**.

Todos estavam entusiasmados com um festival que a vila de Konoha estava patrocinando juntamente com a vila de Suna.

Havia muitas lendas sobre este festival. Uma delas era a de que se você se declarasse para a pessoa amada na hora que o 1º fogo de artifício explodisse no céu e conseguisse um beijo de amor você viveria feliz para sempre com essa pessoa. Dois fabulosos ninjas passeavam discretamente pela vila em polvorosa. Gaara e Naruto caminhavam calmamente enquanto observavam a alegria das pessoas que construíam barraquinhas de diversão e comidas típicas. -Eu não entendo pra que tanta coisa... –diz o Kage. Gaara era um ruivo muito bonito de olhos azuis frios e inexpressivos. Seu rosto era muito bonito mesmo sem as sobrancelhas, em sua testa pairava uma tatuagem vermelha que dizia 'amor'. 

-Gaara! Você não pode negar que é divertido!!! –diz Naruto animado. Este era um loiro de alegres olhos azuis e pele morena. Seu rosto angelical escondia a face de um demônio.

-Meu senso de diversão é muito diferente do seu. –responde o Kage.

-Gaara você tem que se animar mais!!! Sei lá! Curtir com os amigos ou arrumar uma namorada! Ou será que eu devo dizer namorado?!?!

-Calado! Eu tô muito bem assim!! –diz Gaara meio envergonhado.

-Mais estaria melhor se o Lee estivesse com você... –zomba Naruto cínico.

-O mesmo vale pra você com o Sasuke!!!! –grita Gaara agora de fato vermelho de vergonha.

No mesmo instante o Uzumaki o corou em mudou de assunto. Ambos dois rapazes eram fortes e ambos eram jinchuiirikes, por isso atualmente a aparência de ambos era mais afeminada do que o que deveria ser.

-Nem instante mudou de assunto né? Naruto? –diz Gaara observando que o jovem ao seu lado encontrava-se quieto e pensativo. Algo que não era muito normal em se tratando de Uzumaki Naruto.

-É que eu tava pensando...

-Não! Jura? Vai chover hoje... –zomba Gaara. Ele não era muito de zombar com outras pessoas mais às vezes ele zombava de Naruto.

-Gaara!!! Isso não tem graça!!!

-Ah... E você pode zombar de mim e eu não posso zombar de você?

-Deixa pra lá... O que eu tava dizendo mesmo? –diz o Uzumaki com raiva.

-Que você tava pensando.

-Quem? Eu?

Gaara lança um olhar mortal para o Uzumaki.

-Tá bom, chega de piadas do chaves...

Gaara continuou com raiva.

-O que eu queria dizer era que eu tô meio preocupado... com essa lenda todas as meninas vão dar em cima do Teme e eu... Não tenho chance nenhuma com ele... – a voz do Uzumaki se entristeceu.

Tanto Gaara como Naruto haviam se apaixonado por alguém do mesmo sexo que eles. Gaara tinha se apaixonado por Rock Lee, ou melhor a besta verde de Konoha. Conhecida por seu excelente taijutsu e por seus cabelos tigela, olhos redondos e por suas sobrancelhas muito grossas. Já Naruto havia se apaixonado por Uchiha Sasuke um rapaz muito bonito de um clã muito respeitado na vila. Ele tinha olhos e cabelos negros e pele alva com o leite. Muitas garotas estavam de olho nele.

-E o que isso tem haver? Tenha confiança e lute. –diz Gaara.

-Ah é?

Os dois rapazes se dirigiram para o salão de beleza onde encontraram todas as ninjas da vila.

-Temari? –grita Gaara chocado ao ver a loira de olhos azuis escuros que por um grande acaso do destino era a sua irmã o salão. –Naruto! Vamos entrar!!!

-Mais gaara... É um salão de beleza! Nós temos que...

-Yoshi!!! É hoje que eu me declaro pro Sasuke-kun!!!! –grita Sakura enquanto uma mulher fazia suas unhas. 

-Ok. Vamos entrar! –diz Naruto usando o hengue no jutsu ao mesmo tempo que gaara.

Ambos se tornaram lindas mulheres e entraram no salão de beleza. Andando bem juntinhos e meio envergonhados eles se sentaram na fila de espera e ficaram observando a conversa das garotas ali perto.

-Esqueça!!! Quem vai ficar com o Sasuke-kun serei eu!!!! Testuda!!!! –grita Ino enquanto ela fazia as unhas. 

-Só se for nos seus sonhos porquinha! Eu vou ficar tão bonita que o Sasuke-kun não terá como escapar de mim hoje!!!! –diz Sakura animada.

-Será que o Naruto-kun vai reparar em mim se eu pintar minhas unhas? –diz Hinata timidamente.

Nesse instante Gaara e Naruto que tinha se sentado, cruzado as pernas e pego uma revista (de cabeça pra baixo), e fingiam estar lendo tiveram uma reação.

-Quê???? Eu???? –diz Naruto se assustando e caindo da cadeira.

Todos no salão se viram para encara-las.

-Ah! Sua tonta! É que ela é meio desastrada! –mente Gaara fuzilando Naruto com o olhar.

-Ah... Desculpa... –diz Naruto.

Eles se sentam novamente enquanto todos olham eles ou melhor elas. Pouco tempo depois elas voltam a conversar e Naruto diz baixinho para Gaara.

-Eu não sabia que a Hinata-chan gostava de mim!!!!!

-Também você era o único...

Naruto olhou surpreso para Gaara.

-Burro.

Enquanto isso Tenten que estava numa seção de bronzeamento artificial perguntou:

-Será que o Lee gosta de gente mais morena? Eu tô pensando em me declarar pra ele hoje...

-Ai Tenten que mal gosto! O Lee parece um et!!!!!! Você é bonita demais pra aquela coisa não identificada!!!! –diz Sakura.

-O Lee é lindo!!!!!!!! –grita Gaara fazendo um escândalo que faz com que todas as garotas olhem para ele de novo. O rapaz cora e diz gaguejando: -é que...er...Deixa pra lá...

Gaara se senta e volta a ler com o rosto em chamas.

-Quem é mesmo o burro entre nós? -diz Naruto num sussurro para Gaara.

-Calado! Er...Quero dizer calada!!!

-Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!! –grita Temari. –O que eu não faço pelo Shika.

A garota enfrentava uma seção de depilação. Os dois rapazes pararam de ler as revistas para observar assustados.

-Temari você está bem? –pergunta Gaara preocupado.

-Vem cá!? Te conheço?

-Isso ela tirou do zorra total... –comenta Naruto olhando pro lado e vendo Sakura chorando porque tirava as sobrancelhas.

Gaara desculpou-se e como Naruto ficou a observar atônico o que o lugar fazia com as mulheres. Em uma mesa Temari gritava de dor por que se depilava. Eles desviaram o olhar e viram Sakura chorando por ter que tirar as sobrancelhas. Do outro viram Ino chorando por que uma das manicuras havia lhe arrancado um bife. Do outro lado Tenten saia toda vermelha parecendo um camarão exposto ao sol. Do outro lado Hinata chorava com a escova progressiva que fazia.

Os rapazes estavam realmente assustados. Nunca tinham imaginado que um salão de beleza podia ser um salão de tortura. Com medo, eles saíram correndo e gritando chamando atenção de todos lá. Eles só pararam de correr quando enfim se aproximaram da academia ninja e se sentando perto de uma arvore.

-Nunca podia imaginar que as mulheres eram masoquistas...!!! –conta Naruto ainda ofegante.

-Ainda bem que somos homens!!!!!! –diz Gaara.

Eles ficaram ali até o iônico do festival quando foram obrigados a ter que saírem dali para que o Kage pudesse iniciar a comemoração junto com a Hokage. Eles se então se separam e se escondem em um lugar que só ambos sabiam. Sendo encontrados pelas pessoas que eles amavam.

Eles mal sabiam que Sasuke nem havia reparado nas tantas coisas que Sakura e Ino haviam feito. Só prestando atenção no Uzumaki e só procurando por este. Mal sabiam que Lee havia fugido de Tenten e corria desesperado procurando por Gaara.

Faltava pouco tempo para os fogos estourarem no ar quando Sasuke encontrou Naruto e Lee encontrou Gaara.

-Desculpe eu... Estou invadindo? –pergunta Sasuke.

-Não tudo bem... –diz o Uzumaki corado.

Sasuke sorri de canto e se senta ao lado do outro rapaz. De lá ele tinha uma bela visão do que seria os fogos.

-Até que enfim eu te achei Gaara-sama...!!!!- diz Lee feliz.

-Lee...

-Posso me sentar ao seu lado? –pergunta Lee.

-Claro.

Eles ficam quietos olhando a movimentação das pessoas até que quando ia começar a explosão dos fogos Lee chama a atenção de Gaara.

-Gaara-sama!!!!!

-O que? –pergunta Gaara desinteressado.

-Ashiteru!!!!!

Lee nem deu chance a Gaara dizer nada e o beijou no mesmo instante que o 1º fogo de artifício explodiu no céu. Passado aquele momento mágico ele disse constrangido.

-E-eu...!!! Er...!!

Gaara beija Lee e diz sorrindo.

-Ashiterumo Lee...

Enquanto isso...

O Uchiha havia encontrado quem tanto queria ver sozinho. Ele comemorou intimamente e foi até o Uzumaki que pensava: "Queria tanto que o Teme tivesse aqui...".

-Yo dobe. O que você faz aqui?

Naruto ergueu os olhos azuis e sorriu intimamente. Mas por fora fez um beicinho irritado e disse:

-Eu não sou um dobe! Teme!!!!

Sasuke sorriu e se sentou ao lado de Naruto.

-Pensei que você estivesse com alguma outra garota... –comenta o Uzumaki sorrindo.

-Não. Elas são muito irritantes... Prefiro alguém como você... Dobe...

Aquilo deixou Naruto muito corado e desajeitado. Sasuke aproveita isso e pega o queixo de Naruto gentilmente começando um beijo bem no início dos fogos.

-Ashiteru... Naruto... –diz o Uchiha ganhando outro beijo de Naruto que disse em seu ouvido "ashiterumo".

Durante aquela noite eles ficaram abraçados e no dia seguinte causaram muita surpresa os dois novos casais. Muitas meninas choraram dizendo que tinham feito de tudo pra ter os seus amores mais que eles haviam escolhido outros. A raiva era visível mais algo espantoso aconteceu: Todas as meninas gostavam de yaoi. E tudo ficou bem no final. Não importa o que aconteceria... As lendas podem ser verdadeiras se houver...

Amor...

**Ai!!! Eu sei q tá mto mal feita + eu gostaria mto de receber reviews sejam dos q gostaram qnto daqueles q odiaram!!!!! T.T**

**Gome na próxima eu melhoro!!!!! T.T**


End file.
